News 2016
This is a simple list of events of 2016. * January 14 ** Dawn miscarried some fry sired by either Mako or Streak, Mako is the more likely sire ** Unfortunately, Jupiter passed away of unknown causes. * January 29 ** Ebony gave birth to a single fry named Eve. Eve is probably sired by Streak. He was later determined to be male and almost definitely confirmed to be Streak's son ** I purchased three animals from Petco for Tank 4 (the new 29 gallon nanocube) today. *** A fire goby named Cosmo, gender unknown *** A bangaii cardinalfish named Glenn, gender unknown *** A Pacific cleaner shrimp named Dorso, gender unknown * March 7 ** Ebony gave birth to her third fry, Eden. Eden is probably sired by Mako, though Streak is a possible sire. * March 14 ** Unfortunately, Glenn, the Bangaii cardinalfish purchased a little less than two months ago, has passed away. * March 18 ** I purchased a total of seven animals from Pet City today. *** Athens, a Scarlet hermit crab, gender unknown *** Dozer, a nerite snail later confirmed male *** Venus, a nerite snail later confirmed female *** Slowpoke, a nerite snail later confirmed female *** Pontus, a nerite snail later confirmed male *** Seahook, a nerite snail later confirmed female *** Seaweed, a nerite snail later confirmed male * March 29 ** Eve moved into Tank 1 * April 7 ** Ebony moved into Tank 3 * April 10 ** Unfortunately, while I was away, Ebony passed away. Her cause of death is likely ammonia and/or overfeeding. She was pregnant for the fourth time at the time of her death. * April 15 ** Dawn gave birth to twin fry sired by Streak. They are named Daisy and Sunrise. Daisy was later determined to be a male sired by Streak. * April 18 ** Unfortunately, Pontus and Seaweed mysteriously died today. ** Eggs belonging to all three pairs of snails (Venus and Dozer, Seahook and Seaweed, Slowpoke and Pontus) were discovered on different areas of the tank. * April 21 ** Unfortunately, Dozer mysteriously died today. * May 5 ** Unfortunately, Sunrise passed away. ** Dawn moved into Tank 3 * May 10 ** Dawn and Daisy moved into Tank 1 ** Streak and Eve moved into Tank 3 to avoid problems with genetic diversity and inbreeding * May 12 ** Eden moved into Tank 3 to avoid breeding with her father, Mako ** Eve moved into Tank 1 to possibly breed with Dawn * May 15 ** Eden and Streak moved into Tank 1 to breed ** Dawn miscarried fry sired by Mako * May 19 ** Venus was found dead today. Her cause of death is unknown. * June 1 ** Streak suffered a major seizure. He repeatedly rammed his head and body against a tank wall, and is in a recovery V-Tank temporarily. * June 3 ** Unfortunately, Streak died of his injuries. * June 6 ** Dawn gave birth prematurely to a single fry named Delphi. He is probably sired by Mako. * June 9 ** Unfortunately, Delphi passed away. * June 23 ** Two animals were shipped from a breeding facility. *** A male Barbour's seahorse named Whiplash *** A male Barbour's seahorse named Cyprus * July 15 ** Unfortunately, Dawn passed away while pregnant for the fifth time. The sire of her fifth pregnancy was probably Eve. * August 12 ** Unfortunately, Mauyak passed away of unknown causes * August 18 ** Eden gave birth to a young fry named Healani. The sire is unknown, though probably Mako. ** Unfortunately, Daisy passed away. His cause of death is unknown. * September 9 ** Eden gave birth to triplets, named Kai, Kolohe, and Moana. All three moved into Tank 3 already. * September 21 ** Unfortunately, Healani died. Her cause of death is unknown. * September 23 ** The last adult nerite snail, Slowpoke, was found dead today. Her cause of death is unknown. * September 27 ** Unfortunately, after three days of ailing, Mako passed away of unknown causes. * October 7 ** Eden gave birth to seven fry, named Haulani, Ikaika, Ipo, Makaio, Makoa, Lei, and Sadie. They are probably sired by Eve. * November 9 ** Eve, Kai, Kolohe, and Moana moved into Tank 5 ** Eden gave birth to triplets sired by Eve, named Makani, Maple, and Willow * November 11 ** Unfortunately, Makani has passed away. * November 21 ** Unfortunately, Ipo and Makoa have passed away. * December 7 ** Haulani, Ikaika, Makaio, Lei, and Sadie moved into Tank 5 * December 9 ** Kai and Kolohe moved into Tank 1 * December 15 ** Eden gave birth to twin daughters named Kahuna and Puka. They are sired by Eve. * December 25 ** Unfortunately, Heracles has passed away around the age of three. * December 31 ** Of the eggs, only a total of four snails hatched. All four received names... ** Apollo and Artemis, the hatchlings of Venus and Dozer presumably, as they were first seen around that area. The twins are rather dark in coloration. ** Sea Era, a female discovered as Seahook and Seaweed's daughter, she was actually seen hatching. ** Slate, a male discovered in the egg area of Slowpoke and Pontus.